You Aren't Supposed to Cheat
by ElizabethanRoad
Summary: You aren't supposed to cheat. Especially when your boyfriend is the boywholived and you are cheating on him with Draco Malfoy. HHr. DHr. Probably a one shot.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

You Aren't Supposed to Cheat

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to happen at all.

You aren't supposed to cheat on your boyfriend.

Especially when your boyfriend is the boy-who-lived and you are cheating on him with Draco Malfoy.

Before this, I had been doing everything I was supposed to. Summer before year seven, I started dating Harry, just like everyone expected. With the help of Ron and the Order, we defeated Voldemort by the end of July. Harry told me he loved me while we stared down at the Dark Lord's fallen body. I said it too.

By the time we returned to school, we were the golden couple. Everyone was ecstatic. We were the pair that everyone had waited for. People said that it was "just so cute" and "the most adorable thing." We became inseparable. If students saw me without Harry, they asked what I had done to upset him. Teachers did it too. We shared a life.

By the end of September Rita Skeeter had written a total of 18 articles about us and our "fantastically marvelous romance!"

By the end of October I had lost my virginity to him. Harry was kind and gentle and perfect. He was sweet. It wasn't that hard for me. I thought I loved him more for it.

At the end of November he confessed to me that he wanted me to marry him after graduation. I told him I needed some fresh air and ran. He called after me worriedly, but I kept running. I didn't stop until I was outside, leaning on the entrance doors.

I feel to the ground, loud choking sobs escaping my mouth. His confession made me realize two things. Number 1- I wasn't in love with Harry Potter. Number 2- There was no way in hell that I could break up with him.

I closed my eyes tightly, pulled my knees to my chest, and tried to stop crying. Suddenly, I felt a light hand grasp my shoulder. I looked up into ice blue eyes.

"Malfoy, I can't argue with you right now. I just can't. Please don't say anything controversial for once. Please," I begged.

"Wasn't going to." He almost looked concerned, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything is just freaking fantastic!" My voice sounded bitter, jaded and spiteful, but I didn't care. "I have the best boyfriend, great grades, caring family. My life is just perfect!"

"Come on Granger. If that's all true, why are you outside at 10:30 crying?"

"Why do you even care?" I yelled.

"All right then, if you don't want to deal with it…then nevermind…I'm just going to go."

I heard his words but they didn't really hit me. Then he got up and walked back inside. As the door to the school slammed behind him, I realized that I didn't want him to go. I told myself that this couldn't end well, that I should just let him leave.

Suddenly, I was off the ground and running back inside. I saw myself moving, but couldn't stop what I knew was a bad idea.

I grabbed Draco's shoulder and wrenched him around. Placing my extra hand on his other shoulder, I kissed him. Hard. I needed to vent. To get my anger and frustration and worry out somewhere. What I didn't expect was how it would feel when he kissed back.

As his lips came to action and pushed back on mine, I felt a jolt from my nose to my feet. A spark. It was amazing.

I guess that's when I knew I was dead. As I kissed the enemy, and knew that I couldn't stop if I tried. I knew that I would hurt Harry. I knew that I would mess everything up, but I couldn't stop.

From there, things just elevated. Every spare second I had away from Harry I spent with Draco. I was cheating on Harry Potter. When this got out, the entire wizarding world would hate me. I knew that, but I couldn't stop it.

We spent weeks kissing before we slept together. When we finally did, it was fantastic. It was passionate and hot and hard and intense and everything that sex with Harry wasn't. From that point on, we couldn't go 3 days without "doing it." Almost every empty classroom in the school was christened by the two of us, along with the room of requirement, his dorm, Snape's desk, and the entrance hall (long story).

Harry definitely trusted me too much. My daily "individual study time" was a stupid excuse, but he bought it. God, sometimes I think that it would have been easier if he confronted me. If he asked me why I was drifting. It might have hurt him less.

By the end of February, Ginny knew. She saw me writing a letter with some words that weren't appropriate for someone who isn't your boyfriend. Ginny knew that Harry and I didn't talk to each other that way. She asked me if I was cheating. I couldn't lie.

But that didn't mean I had to tell her who I was cheating with. Even without having to tell her the whole truth, her knowing was the first time it hit me that this couldn't go on forever. People would find out.

By the end of March, we'd been sleeping together for 4 months. Most cheating experiences don't last that long do they? We were lucky, and not so lucky. Sometime between January and March, we fell in love with each other.

When we admitted this to each other, I felt like I was jumping off of a cliff. There was no going back. I couldn't cut off our affair and just go back to Harry at that point. So I was in a place I never meant to be, torn between happiness and expectation. For the time being I was content to live a fake life, to keep everyone happy.

One day, my in-between life came crashing down. I'd been whispering contentedly in Draco's ear about how much I adored him when he pushed away from me and walked towards the window of the empty classroom we were using.

"Hermione…What do you want from me?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You say that you are in love with me-"

"I am."

"But you won't break up with Harry-Fucking-Potter."

"Draco I-"

"I know. I know. You can't." Draco sat on the nearest desk and put his head in his hands.

I sat down on a desk near me, cautiously keeping a good distance between the two of us.

"I wish I could make you understand…I just…He and Ron are my life, Draco. I can't… I can't do this to him. It would ruin everything."

"You've said all of this before, I know all of your reasons. But I'm sick of being your number two."

"Draco, you aren't my-"

"You've already chosen him by not leaving him."

He finally lifted his head out of his hands and walked towards the window again. Farther away for me.

"Can't we just-"

"No," he said seriously, "we can't just go on like this anymore."

I needed him to come back to me. I knew he was about to end it. End us. I couldn't let him.

"Draco," I said, walking towards him. "I need you."

Those were the magic words.

Draco spun around, grabbed my waist and pushed me up against the nearest wall. He ravaged my mouth, and pulled my thin, cotton shirt over my head with practiced ease. I frantically unbuttoned his shirt, needing his skin on mine for the hundredth time. His shirt slipped off his shoulders and onto the floor, and we immediately pulled together, getting as close as we could. As he reached back for the clasp of my bra, the distinct creak of an opening door was heard throughout the room.

I yanked my swollen lips away from Draco's and looked towards the door anxiously.

A familiar raven-haired boy stared back at me, his bright green eyes wide and vulnerable.

"Hermione…What the hell?"

It wasn't supposed to happen that way. But as my boyfriend walked away from that abandoned classroom, I knew it had. And whenI looked back at theface of Draco Malfoy,I knew my life was about to come crashing down.AndIwasn't sureif I evencared.

The End.

A/N: I think this is going to stay a one shot, but I'm not sure. It might get a one shot sequel…. if people respond well. Review Please!


End file.
